


kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again

by dreabbles



Series: good morning, my love [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreabbles/pseuds/dreabbles
Summary: Morning kisses, awkward kisses, stolen kisses, and butterfly kisses.
Relationships: Chiba Ryuunosuke & Hayami Rinka, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka
Series: good morning, my love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again

_you know my lips are all i can hold against you_

hello my love, westlife

.

It's almost noon when Ryuunosuke wakes up and he notes that neither him, nor Hayami, has moved from the position they left off earlier that morning. He doesn’t mind, really; she weighs practically nothing against his chest. He runs his hand down Hayami’s back slowly, tracing every groove, every dip, every muscle. There are five moles on Hayami’s back that form a pattern similar to a constellation, and Ryuunosuke knows this because, with the number of times he has seen her bare back, he has the sight memorized. He traces the constellation absentmindedly as if he’s playing a game of connect-the-dots, but he is drawing a puzzle he has drawn a thousand times before. His hand stops when he feels her shift.

There is no warning when his hand is knocked away as Hayami sits up and all he can do is freeze and watch. He has forgotten how many times he has seen her bare back, yes, but he can count on the fingers of one hand how many times he has seen her bare front, and each time he is mesmerized. He watches as she runs her hand through the tangles of her hair; she is still drowsy from the additional hours she had of sleep. She has an unguarded expression on – one that she doesn’t wear in front of the rest of the world. Ryuunosuke reaches out to touch her hip and her hands stop their ministrations at the contact. She glances at him, allows a small smile, and fixes her hair over her right shoulder. The sun hits her at an incredible angle and he thanks his lucky stars for giving him the opportunity to wake up to someone so beautiful.

He sits up as well and stretches before rubbing the sleep from his eyes and peeling himself off the bed. He drapes the blanket over Hayami’s shoulders, secures it at her front, then proceeds to collect a pair of sweatpants from one of Hayami’s drawers. His denim pants had last night been discarded onto a pile on the floor with the rest of their clothing. He knows Hayami is watching and can feel her eyes follow every inch the sweatpants climb up his leg. He steals a look at her and is glad that his bangs hide his eyes. The blanket Hayami is wrapped in has slipped down one of her shoulders, her hair still slightly disheveled, and she is biting her lip with much desire, despite the obvious attempt to keep her expression stiff. The sight is amusing that Ryuunosuke can’t help but chuckle.

He approaches the bed again, takes her hand, then kisses her wrist before he makes his way to the kitchen.

Ryuunosuke doesn’t know when exactly he fell for Hayami, but he knows the exact moment he decided that he wanted to pursue her. They had gone with their middle school class on a trip to Southeast Asia for a high school graduation reunion trip of sorts, and after the hullabaloo that had transpired with Kayano’s movie filming crew, all their former classmates had gathered to share their post-high school plans. It was then that Ryuunosuke found out that Hayami was moving out of Kunugigaoka to live in an apartment closer to her chosen university.

After learning about her plans, he made it a point to exert his presence onto her. He is not sure if she ever got annoyed by his lingering presence because her body language was always so welcoming towards his advances: she let him sleep over each time he visited her apartment, she wouldn’t push away each time he’d sit close to her, and she’d allow him to put sunscreen on her back when he, so boldly, offers to do so during beach trips.

It was Christmas during their first year of college when he asked her to be his girlfriend. Hayami had gone back to an empty house in Kunugigaoka for the holidays – she had hoped her parents would celebrate the occasion with her this time around – and once Ryuunosuke learnt of this, he had invited himself over to keep her company. After a microwave dinner, two movies whose supporting characters were more interesting than the main characters, lots of discarded sweets, and an empty bottle of wine, he kissed her.

It was awkward, and wet, and sloppy, and he didn’t know what to do with his hands that when they broke apart, he couldn’t meet Hayami’s gaze. He was ready to run out of her house and call it a night, never to be heard of again, and he probably would have done so if it weren’t for Hayami grabbing the edge of his sleeve when he attempted to rise from the couch. It was only then that he looked up at her face and saw a nervous but expectant gaze. That was all it took for him to start to confess.

Ryuunosuke has just about finished making fried rice when Hayami emerges from the bedroom wearing one of his oversized shirts. He doesn’t really get why she does it because they are in her apartment and she can choose any of her clothes to wear, yet here she is settling for wearing a shirt that fits her like a tent. She makes her way across the room and sits herself on top of the kitchen counter. It takes a lot of effort from Ryuunosuke to not look at her legs. He isn’t sure if she’s being deliberate or not in distracting him with the way the hem of the shirt rides higher and higher along her thigh as she crosses her legs, but she is sometimes sly, and maybe now is one of those times. She knows he wants to touch.

Hayami herself doesn’t seek physical touch (for the most part, at least, because there are times she craves for it) so Ryuunosuke indulges her in other ways. He is around during her every showcase, concert, and performance, always with a bouquet of flowers, and always ready to catch her backstage when curtains close. He makes sure to send her postcards from every new place he visits both locally and abroad because he knows she collects them. He brings her out to play in the rain because it is a joy she never had experienced growing up.

He has a playlist of her favorite songs to play whenever she is in his car (but she slips in a few of his songs into the queue, much to his appreciation). He buys her highlighters and colored pens because she is more productive in studying when using colors in her notes. He brings her to cat cafes because he loves the way her eyes light up when a kitten approaches her, or when a cat rubs itself against her shins.

All she really needs is his presence around her, and he is always more than ready to provide.

Ryuunosuke approaches Hayami with a spoon and feeds her some rice for her to taste. There are a few grains that fall on her upper thigh and before she can move her hands to pick them up, Ryuunosuke’s mouth is already cleaning up the mess. His lips linger a moment longer and when he lifts his head, there is a smirk that is playing on his lips that mimics Karma’s when Karma is trying to be evil. He walks back to the stovetop in a very self-satisfied manner that Hayami sends a playful kick his way. He avoids it, of course, because there are still hints of his assassin skills that linger from five years ago.

They have their meal at the kitchen counter so that Hayami doesn’t have to move. They have leftovers from yesterday’s dinner and Ryuunosuke’s fried rice to feast on and they finish their feast quickly. He is at the kitchen sink, clearing up the dishes, when she approaches him from behind and hooks her fingers on the garter of his waistband. The fabric of her (his) shirt is pressed up against his bare back. He feels her lift herself up on the tips of her toes to rest her lips on his shoulder, and there is an urge to finish washing the dishes quickly.

“You’re being awfully tempting this morning,” Ryuunosuke says in a low voice. Her fingers travel across his waistband in slow, deliberate movements, and stop at where the drawstring is tied; he is getting warmer and is thankful that his pants are loose. He feels her lips form a smile on his shoulder.

“That’s one way to put it,” Hayami replies in a voice so low, it is almost a whisper. “Is it working?”

Ryuunosuke chuckles as he puts away the last plate. He turns around to face her and leans to whisper in her ear. “You should try harder.” He knows, even if he can’t see it, that she’s rolling her eyes. They break their hold of each other and he lets Hayami suanter towards the living room. She stops in her tracks momentarily to stretch her hands over her head that the shirt she is wearing lifts and, with her back turned to him, he can see her shapely cheeks peek out from underneath. When she gets to the living room, she leans against one of the couch’s armrests and lifts her legs to occupy the rest of the couch.

After he wipes his hands dry, he follows her tracks to the couch, where she had made a space for him by folding her legs. He sits next to her on the couch and stretches her legs across him so that the fold of her knees are resting on top of his thighs. Then, teasingly, he bends down and pecks her knee.

While most of their boundaries are down when they are each other’s presence, there are still some borders that are yet to be completely crossed. Ryuunosuke knows to tread carefully around Hayami when the conversation takes a turn to that about fathers. He doesn’t press her when she cries because he knows she hates crying. Similarly, he is grateful when she stirs away from topics he is sensitive to.

These topics are not ignored, nor are they shoved aside. They are acknowledged, but the complete eradication of such boundaries is careful as to not set the foundation they had built tumbling down.

“Do you want to watch anything?” Hayami asks and Ryuunosuke responds with an absentminded nod.

She can really just use the remote to turn the television on, Ryuunosuke notes, so he is curious as to why she gets up. Her steps are alluring that he is drawn to follow her movement. As she reaches for the television button, her movement is slow. Her (again, his) shirt rides up her thighs as she bends very, very carefully, very, very slowly, and very, very deliberately that it completely exposes her underwear-lessness to him that the the triangle in his pants is now prominent and his nails are digging into whatever he can hold of the couch. Still, he paces his breathing and keeps himself calm. She gets up equally as carefully, equally as slowly, and equally as deliberately; her every step back to the couch is calculated. When she places herself back on the couch, her back is again leaning on the armrest and the fold of her knees rest over his thighs. There is a smug look on her face when she settles down.

You two are so perfect for each other, Ryuunosuke has often been told (ever since they were in middle school, he notes), and he wants to agree because, to him, Hayami is pretty much perfect. He knows, however, that they - she, him, and them as a pair - are still very far from perfection. Each day for him is a learning experience, and he very much enjoys learning for and together with Hayami.

Ryuunosuke matches the smug look on Hayami’s face before lifting one of her legs over behind him to lean on the backrest. He shifts so that he faces her – his right leg rests under him, almost in a half-kneel; his left leg is planted on the floor with Hayami’s other leg still resting on top of it; his right hand is cradling the leg on the backrest; and his left hand is playing at the hem of the shirt she wears. He lifts himself slightly and kisses her lips slowly and sweetly, savoring her taste. His hands are roaming around freely, travelling over places they had already mapped out before but will map out for as many more times as they are permitted. Her hands find their way to the drawstring of his sweatpants and she’s tugging, but isn’t really making much of an effort to take the pants completely off.

He’s pretty much a mess when he sits back up, and he notes that he might have a few more marks on his – everywhere, really – compared to a few minutes ago, but he ignores his disheveled state.

“I’ve missed you,” Hayami says, and Ryuunosuke melts. They had gone almost two months without seeing each other, after all.

He leans back down, settles himself between Hayami’s legs, and showers her petals with heated kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> A companion to _i marvel at the sight of you_.


End file.
